


All You Need is Love

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/F, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Bellatrix, there’s no difference between pain and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Written for the Hermione/Bellatrix week of the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

They were both screaming. Hermione felt Bellatrix’s tongue snake down her cheek and neck, lapping at collarbone. The blood on her arm dripped and trailed on both sides and the wound stung as Bellatrix’s body pressed against it. She thought seeing the insane woman drop the knife was a good sign. But then that hand began touching, probing. It fastened around her breast through Hermione’s shirt, cupping so perfectly, as if it were made to be that perfect size.   
  
“I’m going to get the truth out of you. And if pain doesn’t work…” Her warm body slid down Hermione’s body and her neck craned as she kissed the word ‘Mudblood’ on Hermione’s forearm. She looked up, hunger in her expression. “I do know plenty of other ways.”   
  
Hermione could see in her eyes that there was no difference at all between power and sex. Force was force and lust was lust. This woman was going to enjoy every second of the torture.   
  
Closing her eyes, Hermione screamed just to block out the sound of Ron’s horrible yells from the basement.

 

*

 

They were both screaming. Hermione opened her eyes, but it still took a moment to remember where she was. This was her bed. This was her home. Then she rolled over and gripped her husband’s shoulder. “Wake up, Ron!” The command was strong and full of just as much annoyance as sympathy. Hermione shook until Ron woke with a start. His wide eyes studied her face, but she helped his realization along. “I’m safe and I’m not polyjuiced into Bellatrix.”   
  
Rolling out of bed before Ron could attach himself to her as usual, Hermione went straight for the bassinet in the corner of the bedroom. “There-there, Rose.” She scooped the shrieking baby up and cradled her close while bouncing in place.   
  
A second later, Ron wrapped his arms around both of them. He burrowed his face into her bushy hair. Six days after she’d had a baby and Hermione couldn’t remember when she had last brushed it. But he nuzzled her and murmured reassuringly to himself, “safe. Safe now.”   
  
Closing her eyes, melting against Ron, she filled the silence by humming a Beatles song she had learned from her muggle parents.


End file.
